


We grew in the Impala

by boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts/pseuds/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts
Summary: “ Please be aware that I am your passenger, so please stop speeding and cutting red lights and- oh my god how did you even get a license?!”





	We grew in the Impala

“Another hunt gone sucesfully” your older brother Dean grinned while storing your weapons back in the impala.

_The Impala_. The 1967 beauty wasn’t only adored by your pie lover brother, you had a soft spot for it too. All through the good and bad times. All the pep talks, arguments and reconciliations. All the songs that you sang on top of your lungs and the blood spilled from your hunting wounds… When you were mad, sad, or in need of some peace, your brothers knew that they would find you laying on the back seat of the Chevy.

Your favorite memories were around that car… Pulling over on the long rides to watch the stars and drink beer on the hood of  _‘baby’_. However, your brother was overprotective in everything that involved the Chevy Impala. He had let you drive it only _twice_ , the memories of those rides never being forgotten. Of course you could have gone one night on a little escapade, but then your brother would be even madder.

Sitting in the back seat wasn’t that bad at all. More space, right? Once in a while Sam let you be shotgun, though. Still, you tried to convince Dean in any way possible.

  “If I hadn’t been there you two would be dead” you started

“Not again” Sam grunted. He knew what was coming, and it never ended well.

  “So you owe me one” you continued.

Dean sighed “what do you want?” Before you opened your mouth he stopped you “anything but driving baby”

You groaned and pointed your finger at him “its not fair! Why do you always get to drive it?!”

  “Because its  **MY**  car” he remarked.

“But it was property of **OUR**  father. Its of the family” your argument wasn’t logic at all.

Dean looked at you, ready to throw back another reason to why you shouldn’t drive.

“Please, you are willing to give up your soul for me. You always say you want me to be happy whereas is hunting or living an ordinary life. But I know that you would want me to life an apple-pie life, or at least have the chance like Sammy. And I’m telling you that you don’t have to worry about that, because what would make me truly happy is to ride the Impala” you snapped

His expression softened even with the harsh tone. The oldest of the Winchesters seemed in deep thought, almost as if he was arguing with himself.

With a sigh he made his way into the co-pilot sit.

“Wha-?”

“Lets go, we don’t have all day” he said as he threw you the keys.

You couldn’t believe it. Finally! You smiled widely and made it for the desired driver place. Your brother Sam was smiling at Dean, the two of them having one of their silence conversations.

You started the car, your heart skipping a beat when you felt the roar of the engine. Your hands in the wheel and your foot set on the pedals. You couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline in your veins as you went down the road. Without noticing, you slowly started accelerating. The buildings were just a blur as you made it for the highway.

“ Please be aware that I am your passenger, so please stop speeding and cutting red lights and- oh my god how did you even get a license?!” Your brother Sam shouted as you made a rough turn.

“Y/N, I think Sammy is right. Slow down” Dean insisted

  With a huff, you decreased the speed. “Thank god!” Sam cried

“Come on! I wasn’t even going that fast!” You complained as Sam was being  a drama queen, but Dean cut in.

“Just take another turn and you’ll get to the highway”

Here you could drive more freely, though there were speed limits. Not that you were going to follow them anyway.

  You enjoyed every second of it. Sam laid on the back seat, and Dean keep his eyes on the road, staring at you every once in a while.

  “Pull over here” Dean demanded.

  There still were two hour to go to Kansas, where the bunker was, so you didn’t completely understood what he wanted. The oldest got out of the car. You followed his lead as he opened the trunk and took two beers. You looked confused at him.

“I just want to have a moment with my little sister” he explained himself

You smiled and sat next to him on the hood of baby. You didn’t say anything. Both of you gazed at the stars and took sips from your beers.

“You were right” Dean broke the silence

You looked at him, his eyes still set on the stars. “About…?”

“You know I want you to be happy, right?” His green eyes looked into your soul “that I would do anything for you”

Your lips curved into a shy smile. “I know Dean. Im sorry if I was harsh in the parking lot, but I really want to drive the Impala”

“I’m sorry I don’t let you drive it  _often_ ” you raised an eyebrow “okay, almost  _never_. But you have to understand that you are my little sister. I remember carrying you around when you were just a baby, your first words and how you started crying the first time you fired a gun” his words made your heart warm “And in some ways I keep seeing you like that, a little girl who was afraid of the dark”

  “Dean-”

“I just want to protect you (Y/N)”

You eyes were watery by now. Your oldest brother wasn’t someone who would let his feelings out. You would argue frecuently, but knew that you could count on him on anything. Not knowing what to say, you just hugged him. His arms soon wrapped you, his chin rested on top of your head as your face was hidden on the crock of his neck.

  “I love you Dean” you said with a shaky tone “I’m sorry for everything mean I have said to you. Your the best brother ever. I love you” you repeated

  Compared to your brother, you’d find it easier to express your feelings. You wouldn’t hear lots of loving expressions from him, though you knew that you meant a lot to him

“I love you too” he left a soft kiss on top of your head

_‘Guess there is always an exception’_


End file.
